


Art: High Price To Pay

by sian1359



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for Tarlan's CaseFic Big Bang story for 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: High Price To Pay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [High Price to Pay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/431256) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



[](http://s926.photobucket.com/albums/ad105/sian1359/covers%20and%20frontispieces/?action=view&current=bloodtiestarlan.jpg)


End file.
